To Steal Away A Puzzle
by Klumzi
Summary: My take on what occurred when Jill first entered the Stable.


A/N: My take on what occurred when Jill first entered the Stable. Everything concerning Narnia belongs to the brilliant C.S. Lewis.

* * *

TO STEAL AWAY A PUZZLE

* * *

It was as simple as exhaling to stretch forward a hand and lift the bolt on the stable door. Murmured voices from the corner of the stable told Jill that Tirian was still in conversation with the sentinel Calormene, and her way was clear, but her heart still thundered in her ears as she eased the door open and stepped inside. She let the door latch closed behind her in a soft brush against her hands. Her fingertips stayed pressed against the rough wood. No sense in losing touch of her way out just yet.

Then, silence.

No, not quite silence. Jill frowned, squinting uselessly into the blackness, breathing as shallowly as she could, and wrinkling her nose at the smell of mildewing hay and thick dust; the results of a stable that stayed mainly shut for days and days on end. Another altogether unpleasant aroma wafted around among the dust, akin to rotting meat, and Jill had to fight the impulse to gag at the stench. It wasn't quite all still inside this place… There was a soft rustling further back, a hefting breath that spoke volumes of weariness, and then, quite suddenly, a petulant voice that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"So Shift remembered I'm still here, has he? Has he also remembered to bring me water this time?"

 _How to answer?_ she wondered, wishing desperately that she had thought to grab hold of a torch to light once she had gotten inside. She would be no good attempting to be a Colormene—her voice would give her away; she was rather surprised that her slight frame hadn't already upon her entrance into the stable. Perhaps the creature here wasn't particularly observant? Or had she awoken it? _Maybe this wasn't as well thought out as I imagined it to be_ , she told herself. It had seemed a brilliant idea to leave Eustace where he waited for Tirian in the woods and to find just what was being kept here in the stable, what _thing_ could possibly deceive all of Narnia into believing that Aslan had truly come back and chose to speak to his subjects through the cantankerous Ape. Now, her throat scratched as she swallowed in mounting nervousness. She hadn't been brilliant. She had been reckless.

Groping along her belt for her knife, she drew it. "You should know that I'm armed. I'm not here to give you water, I'm here to steal you away." She was aware of every passing moment increasing the likelihood of the sentinel raising the alarm if Tirian didn't find a way to keep him silenced in order to free Jewel.

That seemed to perplex the creature rather than frighten it, for he (as she judged by the voice) said, "Steal me away? What for?"

"Erm…" She gripped her knife tighter and took a careful step forward, her free hand outstretched. "Aren't you the false Aslan?"

"False Aslan?" the creature echoed, rather mournfully. "Yes, I suppose I am when it comes right down to it. It's all Shifts' fault. He's so much cleverer than I, don't you know. I'm just Puzzle, a donkey with an empty head. But now I'm completely miserable and I wish I had never gone along with his idea, clever or otherwise. I'm hot, uncomfortable, and stuck in this all-too-small stable endlessly." Jill squeaked in alarm the next moment as a velvety, warm nose pressed against her outstretched palm and the voice asked, "Have you got any sugar lumps?"

"N-no," she stammered, willing her breath to even out. "Did you say you're just a donkey?"

The sad sigh returned. "You smell of fresh grass… that must be it. I've been stuck in here far too long. Yes, I'm just a donkey, with a lion carcass tied to my back."

Jill took a moment to gather her words, making a face in the dark. "Well, that explains the dead animal smell of this place." Resolutely, she slid her feet backwards, retracing her steps until she found the door again. "Come on, let's get you out of here. You're coming with me."

For the first time, Puzzle's voice perked up. "Truly? You're letting me out?"

"Yes," Jill responded, "but you must be absolutely silent." As an afterthought she added, "I've still got my knife, you know."

Puzzle snorted. "I wouldn't dream of hindering you rescuing me from this place." His hooves clipped against the stable floor as he drew nearer. "Lead on, whoever you are."

"My name is Jill," she supplied. "I'm here—in Narnia that is—with my friend Eustace. We've been sent by Aslan to help King Tirian."

"Aslan?" Now the donkey was hastily backing away. "Oh no, no, no. I shan't go with you! He would be so furious if he knew what I've done! Oh, why did I ever listen to that wretched Ape?"

Now Jill felt truly sorry for the donkey, beyond his being cooped up in the stable day in and day out. The guilt that weighed down his voice made her wince to hear it. "Listen. Listen to me." Jill hastily bolted forward and found the donkey with her outstretched hands again. The narrative regarding the lion carcass proved to be more than true as her hands found its cold, stiff mane instead of the donkey's hide. "If you want out of this stable, I can only help you within the next few moments. I must go back to my friends before trouble finds them. I can't promise to know what Aslan will do, but I swear that I will stand by you in this. I don't really like the sound of this Shift myself and for what he's done to you, and to all of Narnia… well, I shouldn't place the blame on things on _you_ , that's certain."

"But I'm still wearing this lion on my back, aren't I?" Puzzle asked forlornly. "I've ruined all of Narnia. Alsan will never forgive me. I can't face him, I can't go with you." Now he sounded on the verge of tears, his voice rising in a bray that made Jill certain that someone would hear it and come barging into the stable to see what was going on. "I'll be stuck in here until the last of my days!"

"Quiet, quiet!" Jill blew out a breath; half a sigh, half an exasperated puff of air. "You aren't the only one who has made a poor decision before, silly donkey. Once, long ago—and particularly _very_ long ago in Narnia's time— _I_ made a mistake that nearly destroyed Narnia."

"Is this the truth?" Puzzle asked, and she felt that had she been able to see him, he would have lifted his ears at her, curious despite himself.

"Yes," Jill answered lowly. "I let my pride get the better of me, nearly destroyed my dearest friend and all of Narnia in consequence of my thoughtless actions." She stroked the donkey's muzzle. "That was the worst of it, you know, having done something stupid that nearly cost my friend his life. What little I know of Aslan is that he is frightening, being so wise and all… but he is also very forgiving."

There was a pause, in which she strained her ears to hear anything, anything at all, past the closed stable door. Just how long had she been inside the stable? Had Tirian managed to free Jewel? Or had the alarm been raised, and the moment she opened the stable door she would find a swarm of Colormenes about and walk straight into their swords and spears?

"Will you come with me?" she prompted.

"I will go with you," Puzzle answered simply.

Jill smiled in relief, breathing out the stench of the stable, ready for the fresh air beyond the closed door. "Quickly and softly then, Puzzle dear. Let's get you free." Reaching out for the last time, she grasped the latch and pulled open the stable door.


End file.
